


[A]n in[S]atible de[S]ire

by RichmanBachard



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B has a virus, Analingus, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Angst, Smothered to Death, Teasing, The booty-licious virus, ass worship, cut ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: 9S performs a routine check-up on 2B. It goes about as well as you would expect.





	[A]n in[S]atible de[S]ire

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently finished Automata (for the first time, yes, I know) a month ago, I LOVED it and had this idea in my head a while. Enjoy.

The distant sound of falling water permeated the basin, coloring her hearing as a group of birds flocked above. Standing on the edge of the chasm, she pondered the upcoming list of mission parameters to filter through. With a busy day ahead, there were numerous errands. She was ready-

“Hey.. 2B?”

Her focus was swayed by his voice. “Yes?”

“It’s.. uh, time for your routine check-up.”

She gave it some thought, perplexed by his logic behind his request. “But.. it is not- 9S,” she cocked her head towards him. “Now is not an optimal time to perform a diagnostic test, we are in enemy territory.” 

“I know, but it’s been a while since the last check-up – and we’ve taken plenty of hits since then, fighting all these machines. Just wanna make sure we’re both at one hundred percent. We’re allowed a moment of peace, y’know?”

Her silence was deafening. It felt like it lasted for ages, making his pulse spike. His body betrayed him, practically trembling out of her sight. 2B, crossing her arms, finally dignified him with a response. “Peace is merely a temporary state, 9S, do not falter.”

“I.. I’m not!-“

She turned away, back towards the cliff’s edge. Her lips curved into a small smile. “Just be quick about it, we have things to do.”

“Yeah, yeah..” He approached her from behind and opened the diagnostic program, briefing her settings – her vibration function, brightness, physical durability. “O…kay, so far so good.” 

“Hm. Let’s move somewhere more discreet, away from potential machine reconnaissance.”

“Good idea.”

Stepping a few feet away, the looming structure of the nearby toppled building provided enough shade and protection. “All right.. continue.”

9S continued his assessment, finding no fault in her programming nor performance. She functioned at perfect efficiency, her chip-set optimized for a considerable damage output. “Not ba… wait-“

“What is it?”

He detected something, an anomaly in the code. His vision moved downward, near her skirt. “Ha.. hang on a second, 2B..”

There was a sliver of annoyance in her tone. “Tell me _now_.”

“There’s something..” He swerved behind her, inspecting closer. “There’s something odd.” Beneath the cloth binding his eyes, a faint, red glow glistened. “I have to investigate.” Quickly, much to her shock, he hiked her skirt up, unveiling the voluptuous curve of her rump. What followed was a quiet gasp coming from her, yet she did nothing to stop him. Her ass stuck out slightly, presenting it better for his sake.

His hands targeted the supple flesh, beginning to squeeze and massage. Another brief bout of shock washed over her, unnerved by his sudden advance – a blush came upon her cheeks, matching his own flushed face. “N-N.. _9S_ …” She couldn’t help but moan, a sickly sweet noise spilling from her lips. It was music to the scanner’s ears.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, 2B, this wasn’t-“

Her taut, meaty ass made for a tantalizing masterpiece, always capturing his attention. His mouth watered at the thought of it, the thought of her. 2B was cold, but held an inner warmth he found admirable, endearing. She was desirable, insatiable.

All he wanted to do was **** her.. or, perhaps, it was the other way around.

When 2B willingly hooked two fingers into the strap running along her nether regions, and moved it aside, allowing him access to the most sensitive, succulent flesh, he relished the sight. Any doubt, shock, or fear that might’ve dwelled in his person.. soon faded. He shoved his face forward, freely smothering himself in the molten-hot heat of his partner. 

She gasped breathlessly, chewing her bottom lip as she felt his tongue probe her hot cunt, the heat of his panted breaths against the sex. His tongue traced the outer lips of her sex, targeting the small little button that piqued his interest daily. Her soft mewls signaled that he was on the right track. And as the muscle dragged itself across her slick petals, he worked his way up her crack, across the pink sensitive bud of her asshole. 2B braced against the wall, her fingers clasping the broken rock of the toppled building. Cast in its shadow, they were nestled safely in the nook of the cliff-edge. Her moans remained guttural, yet sporadic. 

A hand drew behind to grip the top of his hair, forcing him to remain where he belonged. She whispered commands, with his attentive ministrations. 

Having had enough, she grunted and pushed back into his mouth. He jerked, falling back on his butt as 2B forced him to lay onto the ground. Kneeling, legs stretched out, she rubbed her clit, grounding her asshole into his mouth as, fully, she sat on his face. His moans and groans muffled by the night of her ass, she cried out, switching it up – grinding against his nose and lips. He looked so beautiful with a mouthful of pussy, the sight delighted her.

In closing her thighs around his head, he was fully enveloped in her embrace, entirely cut off from any source of air; no light, nothing but her and the sweet nectar that dripped from her pleasure.

Her eyes glossed over the tent in his shorts, signaling a few, lurid ideas. No, she thought. Her pleasure came first, and all she wanted was to come – again and again. Him, subservient and willing, would be made use of. She had a knack for command, though having her ass stuffed full of cock while on all-fours remained as tantalizing a thought as ever. 

Yet, when 9S lost himself in the bliss of the moment, he soon would lose himself further. His world went dark.. permanently. Consciousness faded, for the final time. Worth it, he would say. He was gone for good.

2B, slowly recovering from another orgasm, let slip an exasperated sigh at the reality of smothering her partner to death.

“Not again..”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) to keep up with me and my insanity.


End file.
